Board 8's Fall 2010 Nominations
's Guru Contest choice]] Board 8's Winter 2010 Nominations is the complete list of games nommed by B8 for the Game of the Decade Contest. The list was constructed by Djungelurban, who ran a topic throughout September to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was tallied and posted on September 20th, two weeks before the 2010 bracket came online. See Also * Fall 2010 Total Nominations Nomination Statistics Of the 128 games that made the bracket, 126 were nominated by B8 at least once. * inFamous and Jet Grind Radio were never nominated Of the 61 games B8 nominated 10 or more times, 56 made the final bracket. Of the 39 games B8 nominated 15 or more times, 36 made the final bracket. The 5 snubbed games were * Mario Party 2 - 17 noms (26th most) * Umineko - 16 noms (29th most) * Suikoden III - 15 noms (36th most) * Elite Beat Agents - 10 noms (58th most) * God Hand - 10 noms (58th most) Nomination Totals * Board 8 cast at least one nomination for 327 different games * B8 cast a total of 1,834 nominations in 2010 * 123 B8ers sent in a nomination ballot * there were 54,577 nominations sent in site-wide, so B8 accounted for 3.36% of the total GameFAQs nominations Final Nomination Tally 70 noms: * WWF No Mercy N64 31 noms: * Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal GBC 30 noms: * Final Fantasy X PS2 28 noms: * Super Smash Bros. Melee GC 27 noms: * Okami PS2/WII * Resident Evil 4 GC/PS2/WII/PC * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 PS2 * Sonic Adventure 2 (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) DC/GC 26 noms: * Final Fantasy IX PS1 * Super Mario Galaxy WII 25 noms: * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney NDS/GBA/WII * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask N64/GC/WII 24 noms: * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Subsistence) PS2 * Metroid Prime GC/WII 23 noms: * Portal PC/MAC/PS3/X360 22 noms: * Batman: Arkham Asylum PS3/X360/PC 21 noms: * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness PS2/PSP/NDS * Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ARC/DC/PS2/XBOX/X360/PS3 20 noms: * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (Special Edition) PS2 * Tales of Symphonia GC 19 noms: * Mega Man 9 WII/PS3/X360 * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (FES) PS2/PSP * The World Ends With You NDS 18 noms: * Diablo II (Lord of Destruction) PC/MAC * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations NDS/GBA * Shadow of the Colossus PS2 17 noms: * Paper Mario N64/WII * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves PS3 * Mario Party 2 N64 16 noms: * BioShock X360/PC/PS3/MAC * Civilization IV PC/MAC * Mother 3 GBA * Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum NDS * Super Smash Bros. Brawl WII * Valkyria Chronicles PS3 * Umineko no Naku Koro ni PC 15 noms: * Fire Emblem GBA * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance GC * F-Zero GX GC * Suikoden III PS2 14 noms: * Chrono Cross PS1 * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem GC * Golden Sun GBA 13 noms: * Conker's Bad Fur Day (Live & Reloaded) N64/X360 * Kingdom Hearts PS2 * Kingdom Hearts II PS2 * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty PS2/XBOX/PC * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door GC * Skies of Arcadia (Skies of Arcadia Legends) DC/GC * Team Fortress 2 PC/X360/PS3/MAC 12 noms: * Fallout 3 PC/PS3/X360 * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots PS3 * Perfect Dark N64/X360 * Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal PS2 * Wii Sports WII 11 noms: * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King PS2 * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas PS2/XBOX/PC/X360 * Half-Life 2 PC/XBOX/X360/PS3/MAC * Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald GBA * Silent Hill 2 (Restless Dreams) PS2/PC * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (The Frozen Throne) PC/MAC 10 noms: * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow NDS * Deus Ex (The Conspiracy) PC/MAC/PS2 * Elite Beat Agents NDS * God Hand PS2 9 noms: * Dragon Age: Origins PC/PS3/X360/MAC * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City PS2/PC/XBOX * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time PS2/XBOX/GC/PC * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic XBOX/PC * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess WII/GC * Link's Crossbow Training WII * Ogre Battle 64 N64 8 noms: * Mass Effect X360/PC * Rock Band 2 X360/PS3/PS2/WII * Street Fighter IV ARC/PS3/X360/PC * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion PC/X360/PS3 * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker GC * Suikoden V PS2 7 noms: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn PC/MAC * Braid XBOX/PC/MAC/PS3 * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII PSP * Katamari Damacy PS2 * TimeSplitters 2 PS2/GC/XBOX * World of Warcraft PC/MAC * Metroid: Zero Mission GBA 6 noms: * Banjo-Tooie N64/X360 * Beyond Good & Evil PC/PS2/XBOX/GC * Demon's Souls PS3 * God of War PS2/PS3 * Mario Kart DS NDS * Psychonauts XBOX/PC/PS2 * Star Wars: Battlefront II PC/PS2/PSP/XBOX * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow GBA * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NDS * Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen GBA * Punch-Out!! WII 5 noms: * Borderlands PS3/X360/PC * Dead Rising X360 * Grand Theft Auto III PS2/PC/XBOX * Left 4 Dead 2 PC/X360 * Mario Kart Wii WII * New Super Mario Bros. Wii WII * Plants vs. Zombies PC/MAC * Tales of Vesperia X360/PS3 * Viewtiful Joe GC/PS2 * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger ARC/PS3/PSP/X360/PC * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia NDS * Cave Story PC/WII * Pikmin 2 GC/WII * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages GBC * The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition PC/X360/PS3/MAC 4 noms: * Animal Crossing (Animal Forest) GC/N64 * Assassin's Creed II PS3/X360/PC * Dissidia: Final Fantasy PSP * Ico PS2 * LittleBigPlanet PS3 * SoulCalibur II ARC/GC/PS2/XBOX * Super Mario Sunshine GC * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind PC/XBOX * Dynasty Warriors 4 PS2/XBOX * Dynasty Warriors 5 PS2/XBOX * Final Fantasy IV NDS * Final Fantasy X-2 PS2 * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn WII * Golden Sun: The Lost Age GBA * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards N64/WII * RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 PC * Shadow Hearts: Covenant PS2 * Spyro: Year of the Dragon PS1 * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons GBC 3 noms: * Advance Wars GBA * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare PC/X360/PS3/MAC * Final Fantasy XII PS2 * Gears of War X360/PC * Halo 3 X360 * No More Heroes WII * Shenmue DC * The Legend of Dragoon PS1 * Chrono Trigger (definitely ineligible) SNES/PS1/NDS * Counter-Strike: Source PC/MAC * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance GBA * Front Mission 3 PS1 * Harvest Moon: Back To Nature PS1 * Ikaruga ARC/DC/GC/X360 * Kirby Super Star Ultra (definitely ineligible) NDS * Kirby: Canvas Curse NDS * Lost Odyssey X360 * Luigi's Mansion GC * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! GC * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box NDS * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time PS3 * Rome: Total War PC/MAC * Silent Hill 3 PS2/PC * Tales of the Abyss PS2 2 noms: * Dead Space PS3/X360/PC * Fable (Fable: The Lost Chapters) PC/MAC/XBOX * Halo 2 XBOX/PC * Halo: Combat Evolved XBOX/PC/MAC * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 PS1/N64/PC/DC/MAC/XBOX * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War PS2 * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin NDS * Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings (The Conquerors) (definitely ineligible) PC/MAC/PS2 * Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, Chapter 1 of the Hoopz Barkley SaGa PC * Castle Crashers X360/PS3 * Civilization III PC/MAC * Civilization Revolution PS3/X360/NDS * Dark Cloud PS2 * Fate/Stay Night PC/PS2 * Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec PS2 * Guilty Gear XX (Accent Core Plus) ARC/PS2 * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy PS2 * Killer7 GC/PS2 * Metal Gear Solid (Ghost Babel) GBC * Pikmin GC/WII * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando PS2 * Resident Evil GC * Shadow Complex X360 * Shadow Hearts PS2 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords XBOX/PC * Super Mario 64 DS (definitely ineligible) NDS * Super Paper Mario WII * The Witcher PC * Touhou Eiyashou: Imperishable Night PC * Twisted Metal: Black PS2 * Virtua Fighter 4 (Evolution) ARC/PS2 * WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain PS2 * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht PS2 * Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra PS2 * Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner PS2 1 nom: * Assassin's Creed PS3/X360/PC * Devil May Cry PS2 * Gears of War 2 X360 * Grand Theft Auto IV PS3/X360/PC * Guitar Hero II X360/PS2 * Left 4 Dead PC/X360 * Metroid Fusion GBA * Ninja Gaiden (Black/Sigma) XBOX/PS3 * Resident Evil 5 X360/PS3/PC * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time PS2 * .hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth PS2 * .hack//G.U. vol. 2//Reminisce PS2 * .hack//G.U. vol. 3//Redemption PS2 * Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising GBA * Angry Birds IP * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia PS2 * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts X360 * Battlefield 1942 PC/MAC * Battlefield Vietnam PC * Beatmania IIDX 16: Empress (Premium Best) ARC/PS2 * Bionic Commando Rearmed PC/PS3/X360 * Black & White PC/MAC * Black Sigil: Blade of the Exiled NDS * Breath of Fire IV PS1/PC * Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway X360/PS3/PC * Burnout Paradise PS3/X360/PC * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin NDS * Champions: Return to Arms PS2 * Comet Crash PS3 * Command & Conquer Red Alert 2 PC * Commandos 2: Men of Courage PC/MAC/PS2/XBOX * Custom Robo GC * Dead or Alive 4 X360 * Digimon World PS1 * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII PS2 * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories PS2/PSP * Dokapon Kingdom WII/PS2 * Doom 3 PC/XBOX/MAC/LNX * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 PS2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 PS2/WII * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II GBA * Dragon Warrior VII PS1 * ESPN NFL 2K5 PS2/XBOX * Eternal Sonata X360/PS3 * Extreme Warfare Revenge PC * F.E.A.R. PC/X360/PS3 * Fable II X360 * FarmVille OL * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles GC * Final Fantasy VI Advance (definitely ineligible) GBA * Final Fantasy XI PS2/PC/X360 * Fire Pro Wrestling Returns PS2 * Flower PS3 * Galactic Civilizations II: Dread Lords PC * Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2 X360 * Gitaroo Man PS2/PSP * GripShift PSP/PS3/X360 * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock PS2/PS3/WII/X360/PC/MAC * Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town GBA * Hearts of Iron II PC/MAC * Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds PS3 * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 NDS * Indigo Prophecy (Fahrenheit) PS2/XBOX/PC * Jade Empire XBOX/PC/X360/MAC * Jak II PS2 * JSRF: Jet Set Radio Future XBOX * Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories PS2 * King's Quest II: Romancing The Stones (VGA) PC * Kirby Air Ride GC * Kirby Squeak Squad NDS * League of Legends PC/MAC * LocoRoco PSP * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (definitely ineligible) PS1 * MadWorld WII * Mafia PC/PS2/XBOX * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis PS2/PSP * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games WII * Mario Party 3 N64 * Max Payne PC/XBOX/PS2/MAC * Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne PC/XBOX/PS2 * Medal of Honor Frontline PS2/XBOX/GC * Mega Man Battle Network 2 GBA * Mega Man Maverick Hunter X PSP * Mega Man Zero 2 GBA/NDS * Metal Slug 3 ARC/NG/PS2/XBOX/X360/PC/WII/PSP * Meteos NDS/X360 * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes GC/WII * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption WII * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite PSP * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 WII * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja X360 * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 GC/PS2/XBOX/PC * New Super Mario Bros. NDS * Pac-Man Championship Edition X360 * Panzer Dragoon Orta XBOX * Peggle PC/IP/PS3/X360 * Phantasy Star Online DC/PC/GC/XBOX * PoPoLoCrois PSP * Professor Layton and the Curious Village NDS * Project Zero II: Crimson Butterfly (Fatal Frame II) PS2/XBOX * Ratchet & Clank PS2 * Resistance: Fall of Man PS3 * Sengoku Rance PC * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor NDS * Shogun: Total War PC * Sly 2: Band of Thieves PS2 * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves PS2 * Sonic Advance 2 GBA * SSX Tricky PS2/GC/XBOX * Star Ocean: Second Evolution PSP * Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron 2 GC * Street Fighter Anniversary Collection (definitely ineligible) PS2/XBOX * Street Fighter III: Third Strike (definitely ineligible) DC/PS2 * Super Monkey Ball ARC/GC/NGAGE * Super Monkey Ball 2 GC * Tales of Monkey Island PC/WII * Tekken 5 ARC/PS2 * Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins PS1 * The House of the Dead 4 ARC * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (definitely ineligible) GBA * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures GC * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass NDS * The Sims 2 PC/MAC * The Sims 3 PC/MAC * TimeSplitters: Future Perfect PS2/GC/XBOX * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 XBOX/PS2/GC/PC/MAC/N64/PS1 * Touhou Youyoumu: Perfect Cherry Blossom PC * Trauma Center: Under the Knife NDS * Unreal Tournament 2004 PC/MAC/LNX * Vagrant Story PS1 * Valkyrie Profile (Lenneth) PS1/PSP * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria PS2 * Virtua Fighter 5 (Online) ARC/PS3/X360 * Wii Sports Resort WII * Wipeout HD (Fury) PS3 * World of Goo PC/MAC/WII/LNX * X3: Terran Conflict PC/MAC * XIII PS2/PC/GC/XBOX/MAC B8 Nominators * _Harmonica_, abdou, alblito, Articuno2001, Ayvuir * Bartolus1, Big Bob, Biolizard28, Blairville, BrettEagles, BZer0 * CasanovaZelos, charmander6000, ChichiriMuyo, Chronic1000, Chrono1219, Cloud and Squall, Coffee Ninja, colliding * DarkFalconX, Dave42386, Denzokuken, diamondh76, Dilated Chemist, Djungelurban, DomaDragoon, Dr_Football, Dragon66116, Durandi * edwardsdv * FFDragon, firefdr, FL81 * gguupp, Gr8CyberMonkey, greatone10, GuessMyUserName, Gwindor * HaRRicH, Haste_2, Highwind89 * Iamthekuzalol, Ikon * JJH777, Jmast7 * jonthomson, Justin_Crossing * Kamekguy, KamikazePotato, KingKracko, Kotetsu534, KrahenProphet * LeonhartFour, Lightning Strikes, linkhatesganon, -LusterSoldier- * Magmortar75, malyg, Masato_Tanaka, Master Epyon, McBonesII, Mega Mana, Menji76, Mer_Mer_Yes_Mer, Mild Guy, MonkClive0, MoogleKupo141, Mr3790, MrsFrisby, MrSmartGuy * Nameless2000, neonreaper, Ngamer * OmarsComin, Oxbridge * PartOfYourWorld, paulg235, Pikachutwo2, PrinceKaro, PSI_NESS * Quadrafecta * rammtay, redrocket * Redtooth, RPGLord95, Ry Senkari, Ryo8889 * Sanctified, satai_delenn, Senjougaharaism, ShadowTheHHFan, SHINE GET 64, Shoenin_Kakashi, sonicblastpunch, SpeedYoshi, SSBDarren64, SSBM_Guy, SubDeity, SuperAngelo128, SuperWhiscash, Swarles_Barkley * Takfloyd_mkII__, Team Rocket Elite, The_Ps2_Devil, TheArkOfTurus, TheCodeisBosco, TVontheRadio, tyder21 * Ultimaphazon, UltimaterializerX * vcharon, VeryInsane * WarThaNemesis2, WazzupGenius00, WiggumFan267 * Xcarvenger, Xeybozn, Xiahou Shake, XNevermoreX, xp1337, XxSoulxX * ZenOfThunder, ZFS Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8